


Nobody Buys Flowers Anymore.

by Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr post, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/pseuds/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan owns a flower shop and Grantaire works for him. One day Enjolras comes to the shop and develops the biggest crush on Grantaire, who is just as taken by Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Buys Flowers Anymore.

Grantaire wished that working for a flower shop wasn’t so dull all the time. Sure, the pay was nice, and arranging flowers was the most fun he’d ever had in a proper job, but nobody interesting ever really seemed to come into the store. Sure, they had a few busy days, those being Valentine’s and Mother’s day, but other than that it just seemed like people didn’t really care about their significant others. Grantaire remembered a time when this boy would buy flowers to ask out a girl and Grantaire would be excited, but then he would show up a week later to ask out a different girl and Grantaire would get suspicious. About the seventh week of this happening, Grantaire had decided that this business was drab and that people were terrible. And thus life went on.

On busy days a few customers would come, but the rest of the time was spent talking to Jehan or making intricate flower murals on the walls, getting a little bit sad as all the flowers died, and wondering how they managed to stay in business. It was monotony. That is, of course, until one particular boy walked into the store. For a second, Grantaire wasn’t sure if he was walking in as a joke just to walk right out again, but the blonde boy simply strolled easily over to Jehan and began talking in an urgent tone, words coming out quickly and with a sense of utter importance. Grantaire was entranced. He set down the flowers he’d had in his hand and walked back over to the counter, attempting to keep his hands from shaking as he added this person into their customer log. Quickly, glancing up at the person, he wrote down appearance, approximate age, and left blank the space for what he’d bought. Grantaire was, quite frankly, in love with this person. Mystery person eventually started walking around the store. Every once in awhile he’d look over his shoulder and see Grantaire working silently, looking back at him. Eventually, the person looked confused and started approaching Grantaire. Shit, Grantaire thought, I probably shouldn’t have been staring.

“My name is Enjolras.” Mystery boy explained in a curt tone of voice, his words sounding precise and calculated. Enjolras stuck out his hand for Grantaire to shake it and, ignoring the sense to curtsy or say something sarcastic, Grantaire simply shook his hand.

“My name is Grantaire, but, Jehan calls me R.” He explained in a dying tone, voice starting soft and ending in more of a quiet whimper than actual talking. He watched mystery boy nod thoughtfully, pick up three red roses, and give Grantaire a meaningful look. Though the brunette could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at the thought of another person he might be buying those flowers for, he obediently walked over to the counter and rang up the order, cursing Jehan for going into the break room at precisely the wrong time. Enjolras bought the flowers, thanked Grantaire, and left, leaving Grantaire to scribble down ‘three red roses’ and ponder just how badly his life sucked.

Eventually, two weeks later, Enjolras showed up again. This time, he started talking to Jehan a bit more comfortably, though he was noticeably more fidgety as he walked around the shop. He bought four flowers. And then again, two weeks after that, Enjolras showed up and bought five flowers. One week later, six. As each week progressed, he began showing up more and more often and buying more (though sometimes smaller) flowers. The orders kept costing him, and Grantaire wished he knew just who Enjolras thought was special enough to buy all of those flowers. Conversations between the two stay at a minimum until a cold day in which Enjolras seems just a bit ticked off.

“What’s the problem?” Grantaire had the misfortune of asking. Doing so unleashed a flood of fury at it’s absolute finest. Complete, untainted, justified anger at everyone, bar Grantaire, that he’d been talking to on that morning. The ranting went on for minutes on end, and Grantaire caught himself hanging on Enjolras’s every word. His voice was commanding, intriguing, amazing and intricate and planned so well, it was an absolute work of art. Eventually, Enjolras caught Grantaire nodding and seemed to snap out of a trance.

“Oh, uh, I’m really sorry about that. I just get very passionate about… well, lots of things. If you weren’t bored to death by all that, maybe could you come to a meeting of mine? We meet once a week and they’ve been wondering who the cute flower boy I’ve been getting these from is.” Enjolras explained, eyes widening in horror as he realized what he’d just said. “Oh, well, uh, I mean, that is, that’s what Courf calls you. That’s what my friend Courfeyrac calls you. It kind of stuck.” He covered up, nodding slowly as if to try and make it seem more obvious to Grantaire that he was telling the truth.

Grantaire didn’t buy it. After all, Enjolras would have ad to put out the information that he might have been cute in order for someone to jump to that conclusion. Eyebrows raised, nodding his head, Grantaire quirked his lips into a half-smile. “Well, you know, if the cute boy who comes in every week and buys flowers wants me to come to his meeting, maybe I will.” He smiled.

“If I can get your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just realized I kind of wrote this without asking if I could write it first... hm. Based on this http://skorppan.tumblr.com/post/129217854747/jehan-owns-a-flower-shop-and-grantaire-works-for tumblr post. Not one of my longer works, but it was intended to be a bit of a drabble and it ran long. Sorry. (Not really.)  
> Comments and kudos mean I love you forever, share and I am hugging you through the internet. Enjolras is giving you flowers. We are all applauding. Go you.
> 
> ((Oh, and, also, Enjolras was buying his flowers for the ever-growing Les Amis. He only bought three in the beginning for his home, Combeferre, and Courf, but the idea spread quickly.))


End file.
